


(this can't be home)

by Catnip_3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Mild Blood, Sad Ending, Tears, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnip_3/pseuds/Catnip_3
Summary: This was inspired by Lillian_nator and free_cookiesx. Their stories were amzing but I decided to make it a little more sad. I apologize in advance for how sad this is.!SPOILERS!What if Tommy died to radiation poisoning?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 51
Kudos: 375





	(this can't be home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillian_nator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/gifts), [free_cookiesx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_cookiesx/gifts).
  * A translation of [(this is home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581172) by [Lillian_nator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator). 



> Soooooooooo……. I read this story called (this is home) by Lillian_nator who created their story based off of (this was home) by free_cookiesx. And, well you can guess what I’m gonna do. I’m basing MY story off of Lillian_nator’s but all of these are in the same universe. 
> 
> I recommend reading (this was home), then (this is home), then mine. They were amazing and basically mine is based on an alternate plot. I don’t want to spoil anything in this but there are definitely spoilers in the story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and I apologize already for the angst I’m about to publish. (It’s a one-shot btw, no more no less.)

**This Can’t be Real**

They did everything they could, right? Wilbur tried to convince himself of this over and over but he knew he was lying to himself. 

He knew he was lying to himself because Tommy was lying in his deathbed. If they tried everything they could then he wouldn’t be here.

**This Can’t be Real**

It was only 3 days when everyone finally met up. George had found them at Tubbo’s and soon Sapnap and Dream arrived too. 

At first, everyone was delighted and excited to see everyone alive but that changed when the trio saw Tommy. 

Techno has refused to tell Wilbur what was wrong but Wilbur kept asking, especially when they got to Tubbo’s. 

After seeing them crying in each other's arms and comforting them, Wilbur decided it was time for Techno to tell him what was wrong. 

Sadly, he found out when Techno told everyone else (except Tubbo and Tommy) about the radiation poisoning. 

Everyone was in shock but vowed to help Tommy in any way possible. 

**This Can’t be Real**

They were talking in the kitchen when he heard the shout. For a second, silence followed before all the adults rushed to Tubbo’s room. 

There, Tubbo was hovering above an unconscious Tommy. He looked up and quickly shouted again. 

‘He just collapsed!’ Tears were in his eyes. 

Techno and Phil rushed forward, slowly picking up the boy and laying him on Tubbo’s bed. Wilbur felt his heart drop in dread and decided to find the medicine Tommy so desperately needed. 

**This Can’t be Real**

The medicine didn’t work, he was getting worse. It had been two days since he collapsed and he was dying in front of Wilbur’s eyes. 

In the day, he never left the boys side (along with Techno) and during the night, he cried his eyes out and begged god to save Tommy. 

Wilbur was currently sitting on Tommy’s (Tubbo’s) bed and trying to feed the boy some broth. He was having a hard time keeping anything down and you could see every bone in the boy’s body. 

It made it worse that his eyes and cheeks had sunken in due to the malnutrition. 

‘Come on, Tommy. You have to eat… please?’ Wilbur held the small spoon of broth in front of the sick boy. 

Tommy shook his head slowly, exhausted from just doing that. He didn’t talk anymore, he didn’t have the energy. 

This made Wilbur’s heart hurt a little more when he thought about all the sheet’s they had to clean. 

The poor boy couldn’t get up to use the bathroom and ended up making a mess of the bed most days. Everyone had tried to laugh it off and didn’t blame Tommy in the slightest. 

They blamed themselves. Wilbur blamed _himself._

**This Can’t be Real**

Why? Why Tommy? He didn’t deserve this after all he went through. 

Wilbur still tried to feed him but he stopped eating days ago, he only had a couple left. 

Dream and George had been in the garage the whole time, working on something. 

‘For Tommy.’ They said with solemn faces. 

Wilbur swallowed and continued to talk about nothing, filling the silence. Tommy was listening due to his head being slightly tilted towards Wilbur. The most he could move by himself.

‘-And THEN, and then Techno was looking at me and talking. And you would not believe what he said… Tommy? Tommy?’

The boy was asleep. (he prayed)

Wilbur sighed and wiped the boy's mouth, ridding the blood crusted on his lips from coughing it up weakly. 

Wilbur walked out of the room quietly and made his way to the kitchen. Phil was in there with Sapnap making some kind of food.

‘How is he?’ Sapnap and Phil asked simultaneously.

They stopped what they were doing and looked at Wilbur questioningly.

Wilbur couldn’t help the tears that formed in his eyes and looked to the ground, shaking his head gently. 

**This Can’t be Real**

Right? Please, Wilbur just wished he was having a nightmare. 

Him and Techno were sitting on either side of Tommy while Phil was at the foot of the bed. Techno was scratching the boys head gently while Wilbur rubbed his arm. Phil was silently watching the scene in sorrow. 

He was giving up. Wilbur could tell by the boy’s breath that he didn’t have long. All the others had already said they’re goodbyes and Techno had to physically remove Tubbo out of the room.

They didn’t want him to see this.

Now, here the three were sitting by their dying brother as he took some of his last breaths.

Suddenly, the door burst open with Dream and George stumbling in. In their hands was a laptop and a boxed device. 

They rushed in and tried to kick the three boys out.

‘Out. Now.’ Dream said, a little more forceable than usual. 

Of course, they all argued until one was allowed to stay. Wilbur was going to stay. 

‘What is that?’ He asked while the duo was plugging things in. 

Dream set the laptop on Tommy’s lap while Wilbur helped prop him up on some stray pillows. 

‘Minecraft.’ 

Wilbur looked at Dream questionable and Dream shrugged in response.

‘W-we figured that if Tommy was going to-to, you know. We wanted him to at least have one more thing. It’s what he deserves.’

George opened the laptop. Whispering reassurances to Tommy. 

Wilbur swallowed back tears and nodded. ‘Thank you.’ 

Dream shook his head. ‘We should've done more. This isn’t nearly enough.’

‘It’s enough for now.’ 

**This Can’t be Real**

They had him signed into the Dream SMP. Tommy had his eyes open but he couldn’t lift his hands.

George was in charge of guiding his left while Dream helped Tommy with his right. It was a slow process but soon a small, exhausted smile reached the boy's face. 

They did a tour of the server, remembering all the fun they had and talking to Tommy mindlessly.

It almost looked like Tommy was himself again, if not for the sunken cheeks, the paleness of his skin, and the two pairs of hands guiding his. 

Wilbur tried to imagine Tommy on the server, shouting profanities at him and acting like a child (which he was).

However, soon (too soon) Minecraft crashed and the duo had to turn off the machine. After that was done, Wilbur left the room and waited in the hallway while the two of them said their goodbyes. 

**This Can’t be Real**

Dream and George walked out, clutching the machine. Both had tears streaming down their faces but Wilbur tried to ignore it and walked in the room.

Tommy was laying down on the bed again with his eyes slightly open. They looked dazed and unfocused.

Wilbur knew. 

He carefully sat down next to the boy and stroked his hair. 

He wasn’t going to tell Techno or Phil, he didn’t want them to see this. Wilbur should be the only one who has to suffer. 

‘You know, dear brother you have influenced my life greatly. Yeah, I know, you? Well, yes you. Y-you a-are so amazing Tommy. 

I-I’m honored that I got to meet you, g-got to talk and i-interact with you. I-I’m grateful you saw me as a b-b-brother.’

A small, weak moan followed his little confession. 

Wilbur continued to stroke the teenage boy’s hair. ‘It’s okay.’ He tried to keep his voice steady.

‘D-don’t be scared. Okay? I-it’ll be alright.’

Tears leaked down his cheeks. ‘I-it’s okay. Shhh. It’s okay.’ He wiped his cheek quickly. Not wanting to scare Tommy.

Wilbur looked down at the boy and found his once bright blue - now, dull eyes. He managed to keep the rest of his tears in. He looked at Tommy, remembering every detail. Not wanting to ever forget his face.

‘It’s okay.’ His voice didn’t waver, it _didn’t._

****

His brother was fading in front of his eyes and he could do nothing. He didn’t feel lucky, if he was this wouldn’t have happened. 

****

‘Y-you’ve fought so hard Tommy. N-now… It’s time to rest. Yeah?’ His voice cracked. ‘Y-you must be awfully tired. I-it’s okay. Y-you can go to sleep… W, w, we’ll be here. When you wake up, brother.’ 

****

He kept repeating these reassurances even after Tommy slowly drifted to sleep, making sure Tommy knew he would never be alone. 

****

He kept repeating those reassurances even after Tommy breathed his last breath because even though Wilbur promised he would never leave Tommy, Tommy never promised he would stay with Wilbur forever.

****

And that was when Wilbur realized with guilt and sorrow and agony that 

****

**This is Real.**

****

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the end ;( 
> 
> Not gonna lie, I shed a few tears writing this. I know this was a little sloppy and that the characters are a bit OOC. 
> 
> I also know Techno and Phil would probably be there more but… I wanted this to focus on Tommy and Wilbur's brother dynamic.
> 
> I hope this was okay and that it wasn't too horrible.
> 
> Again, shout out to the others, Lillian_nator and free_cookiesx. You guys are amazing! <3


End file.
